


Restless

by zemenioil (Mweebles)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/zemenioil
Summary: He was never completely still more than a few moments.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble posted to my Six Of Crows tumblr blog zemenioil.

He was never completely still more than a few moments.

Even sitting stationary, he fiddled with his hands, traced the barrels of his twin pistols, tapped the toes of his clunky boots.

In slumber, his eyelids twitched as his eyes moved flittingly around his dream world, but still tossing and turning and often ended up with his long limbs tangled up in sheets and blankets.

His Dregs tattoo had nearly been in jeopardy. An hour in a chair nearly drove him (and the tattooist) insane.

Still, it was more bearable than attempting to sit in a stuffy lecture hall listening to some old man drone on and on.

What he really loved was the hustle and bustle of the many gambling dens in the Stave. 

The spin of the Makker’s wheel. Watching it whizz past his number…

The shuffle of the cards. And a lousy hand…

The stack of kruge in his wallet. And how it quickly dwindled…

Where do you go when you no longer have the thrill of the win?

A distraction. Ruddy curls, blue eyes large enough to drown in. Delicate, white skin.

It started as only an obligation to the heist at the Ice Court in Fjerda. 

He yanked the lad around behind him as he zipped around obstacles, firing as he went. Saints, that boy was pretty but daft.

About a hundred dangerous stunts and near misses later, they scraped by with their lives and returned to Ketterdam.

He remembered the slight disappointment when the ruddy curls were exchanged for slick black. Blue orbs exchanged for dark brown. Olive skin.

He always groans to himself when he thinks back to the night he nearly ruined everything. How his restlessness and impulsiveness made him do something stupid.

But then it happened. Ruddy curls and blue eyes. A hand on his shoulder. Soft lips on his and…oh.

It was easy with Wylan. So easy.

Everything jittery and restless ceased when their lips met.

Looking into his eyes, drinking in that clear blue. He could catch his breath.

His long fingers starkly contrasted against Wylan’s flushed face, brushing over lips puffy from being kissed. His hands stilled, watching those lips trail softly over his fingers.

Watching those blue eyes turn half-lidded and slightly darker, that mouth curve into a smirk. All for him. He flashes a matching smirk before slowly closing the door behind them.

Morning’s first light wakes him and he’s surprised that he’s not tangled in sheets. He opens his eyes and exhales softly at the sight of Wylan curled up against him, head resting on Jesper’s chest as he slept.

And Jesper kept still, patient and reverent.


End file.
